


Star Diagonal

by aivsl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, filled with head-canon, slightly angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are just too blind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Diagonal

**Author's Note:**

> 官方提过的基本是跟着官方走，没提到过的背景和细节都是自己瞎掰的。

01

 

在守望先锋解散之后，我又回到了我当年走出来的地方，回到了新墨西哥，回到了66号公路旁。这条横贯美利坚的公路早在我出生之前就已关闭，不过它的辉煌历史让它在废弃之后，开放给来往游人观光遗迹段依然颇是热闹。但在我傍着它长大的那些岁月里，66号公路着实是另一幅光景。毕竟先有智械危机，举国上下身处战乱之中；而后又有死局帮的控制，他们让这条老路干回了它的老本行，一批批军火从东部通过这条曾经的主干道运送至墨西哥。智械危机刚刚平息后的那几年，几个州的州警还试图对死局帮进行拦截剿灭，在踢到几次铁板后也开始学乖了，毕竟这年头做军火生意的怎么能没点背景，虽然这背景我还是后来从莱耶斯口中听来的：替死局帮背后撑腰的是某在野的财阀，战时的合作互利延续到了战后，趁着美利坚的秩序还未完全重建，打算为各自将来发展囤一囤资本。这放在当时的时局之下也不是什么稀罕的事，联合国要维的和多着呢，谁也料想不到自己会忽然被暗影守望盯上了，因为谁也料想不到在自己运送的常规军火之中，还暗藏着几份机密资料。

 

自然，这个缘由也是莱耶斯后来告诉我的，在我加入暗影守望两年之后。彼时时局已经基本稳定，整个世界差不多进入了战后的黄金发展期，除了解决国际冲突外也有余力去清理清理跨国犯罪组织，当时我们盯上的目标是个和当年的死局帮差不多性质的帮派，行动很顺利，我带人去路上埋伏，莱耶斯他们直端老巢，小喽啰交给当地处理，帮派头目直接被我们带了回去。回本部的路上我开玩笑的问莱耶斯同样是非法军火走私组织，为什么死局帮被盯上的那么早，莫非是看上我了？莱耶斯转过头挑起眉毛看了我一眼，慢条斯理地开了口，“谁也不能容忍有人东西偷到自己头上来了。别说我了，莫里森都忍不了。”

 

“噢。”我也没料到会是这样一个答案，正消化着的时候莱耶斯忽然抬手弹了弹我的帽檐，冲着我勾起嘴角，“捡到你算是意外收获。”

 

话虽这么说，不过睁开眼就发现自己在审讯室里坐着，身边一群全副武装的特工，面前坐着两个大男人，其中金发一脸严肃的那个开口就是，“杰西·麦克雷，我们给你两个选择，烂在戒备最森严的监狱里，或者加入暗影守望，你自己考虑。”这真的很容易给人一种这一切其实早有预谋的感觉。

 

我当时整个人就呆住了，虽然在死局帮里我也算小小年纪就混的风生水起，但这般阵势摆在一个不到二十的小年轻面前确实还是挺具有威慑力的，更别说那番话语本身放在任何人面前都像炸弹一样。我不知道当时自己沉默了多久，审讯室里一片死寂，直到金发男子身边另一个肤色较深的人伸手搭在他的肩膀上，一脸轻松惬意，口吻间还带着几分打趣的意思，“瞧瞧你，莫里森，你也有吓到小孩子的一天。”

 

“莱耶斯。”金发男子压低嗓音，字节之间透着几分警告的意味，虽然他的视线始终锁着我，不过撇着的嘴角毫无疑问指向的是他的同伴。

 

“好吧，好吧。”那个被指名道姓的家伙耸了耸肩，不过依旧把手搭在身边男人的肩上。他把目光重新转回我这里，微眯着的双眼下透着也许是我所见过最为锐利的目光，“麦克雷，小子，”他抬起右手，四指握拳，伸出的拇指在喉咙前自左向右空划了一道，“好好考虑一下吧。”

 

这是我第一次与莱耶斯和莫里森面对面的情形，而我就是这样加入的守望先锋。

 

 

02

 

与初次见面给我留下的印象相悖，其实莫里森大部分时候还是很好说话的一个人，像是突击队里有时会三五成群的去喝上一杯，这时如果邀请他们的指挥官，只要没什么重要的事必须处理，他基本都不会推辞。我便是这样有幸在基地的酒吧与莫里森偶遇数次。

 

第一次遇上的时候着实是把我吓了一跳。身在暗影守望，基本就是一切都听莱耶斯的，平时和莫里森带领的突击队其实鲜少有交集，虽说在加入守望先锋后关于这位总指挥官的为人和事迹有了不少耳闻，不过第一印象太过深刻，见面难免有些诚惶诚恐的感觉，不过更重要的是，当时我手中正拿着一杯威士忌，双份的，而我的年纪还远不够21岁。毕竟，你知道，他们都是这样形容杰克·莫里森的，守望先锋的道德标杆。

 

莫里森看向我们这里的时候我差点就想把酒杯直接往莱耶斯手上塞，幸好他只是朝我们挥挥手就去找他自己的队员去了。我的紧绷大概是被莱耶斯察觉了，他一掌拍在我的背上，硬是把我从座位上拉了起来，推着我就朝莫里森走去。半路上我还试图挣扎一下，莱耶斯本来推着我的背的手改抓在我的左肩，紧紧钳制住我，不容分说的让我朝着他引导的线路往前，一直走到莫里森的跟前。

 

“这小子不错。”莱耶斯劈脸就是这么一句，莫里森倒似乎已经习惯了，看着我点点头，便对上了莱耶斯的视线，“你的眼光向来不错。”

 

最终那晚我们三个围着一张圆桌喝了起来，他俩边喝边有一搭没一搭地聊着最近的任务情况，我在一旁其实略有些尴尬，只好低着头一边慢慢喝一边假装在研究自己杯里的酒，放空脑子，让双耳塞满了不远处拼酒的喧哗声。

 

“……所以你已经带麦克雷来喝过几次酒了。”晃神的结果就是听到自己的名字出现在总指挥官口中的时候我生生打了个激灵，幸好另两人多少也被酒精麻痹了些洞察力，没注意到自己身前的桌子被撞得微微抖了一抖。“他还没到能喝酒的年纪呢。”

 

我的身边爆发出一阵大笑，莱耶斯一击一顿地拍了几下掌，“杰克，还记得你第一次跟我一起去酒吧喝酒的时候自己几岁吗？”

 

“哈，究竟是谁硬要把自己杯子里的酒往别人的嘴里灌。”

 

“嘿，又是谁明明知道酒吧就是喝酒的地方，还要跟着来的。”

 

这种摆在死局帮里都会被嫌幼稚的拌嘴你来我往的持续了好一阵，完全不像是守望先锋两大战地指挥官口中该说出来的话，我茫茫然地听着，又一杯威士忌下肚后觉得脑袋有些沉，枕着桌子迷迷糊糊地居然睡着了，就这一下，后来再跟莱耶斯喝酒的时候被他嘲笑了好久。

 

“他们俩凑在一块儿就是这样的，以前的关系还要好。”我之后去找托比昂讨论改装左轮手枪的时候顺嘴就跟他聊起了那天的事，托比昂装模作样的感慨了一番那群小子现在喝酒也不叫上我了是以前被我喝怕了吗，就自顾自的沉浸到往日的回忆之中。

 

他讲了莫里森刚进守望先锋时是怎么样个毛头小子，这个毛头小子又是怎么样一步步成长为一个队伍的核心骨干。他讲了莱耶斯当年是这群人中军衔最高也是各方面战斗经验最丰富的，他是怎么带着这只特别行动队一次次地踏进死亡，又一次次地从地狱门口抽身而出。他讲了那对从同一个队伍里来到守望先锋的挚友是怎样亲密无间地配合，带领着守望先锋为人类最终在智械战争中获得胜利贡献了不可磨灭的功劳。

 

那时我也是个热血小伙，听着托比昂的故事就恨不得自己再早生个几年也去投身这样的战场，和这样一群同伴并肩作战，丝毫没想过这般忆往昔背后的潜台词又是什么。

 

毕竟那时的守望先锋，仿若西部正午的太阳。

 

 

03

 

至于莱耶斯这个人，初见之时我就本能地察觉到他很危险。与莫里森严肃时的那种威慑力不同，他即便嬉笑着也像一只收着爪子却又蓄势待发的黑豹，随时都会扑上来撕开你的咽喉，吞噬你的血肉，夺走你的生命。

 

而在战场上，毫不夸张的讲，见到莱耶斯，就像是见到死神亲临。

 

莱耶斯最顺手的武器是霰弹枪，也许与他在智械战争之前就在反恐部队服役有关，他的临场指挥和战术风格之中也有着同样的烙印，谋定后动，再像一把尖刀插进对方最脆弱的部位，无数敌人就被这样的突然袭击，接着溃不成军。

 

就像当初袭击死局帮时一样。

 

在我加入之后，他教导我战术时第一个被举出的实例就是那场突袭，美其名曰你小子自己经历过学的会更快一点。他把那些事前的情报获取和分析、兵力部署和战术制订、现场指挥和执行要点揉开来给我细细解说，告诉我其中关键。那些过去从未接触过的专业知识和战术思想听得我一愣一愣的，边听边努力理解印证，一时半会儿消化不了的也先记下来打算回头慢慢推敲，专心得险些漏掉了莱耶斯的结语。

 

他的声音忽然就压得很低，或许本来就只是自言自语而已。他说，现在也只有你们这帮小子可以教了。

 

守望先锋与暗影守望作风截然不同，这不需要在里面太久就能知道。不过表面的突击队和暗影守望执行的任务性质相差颇大，二者之间很少会起什么冲突。我在暗影守望呆的其实很自在，毕竟结束任务打个内部报告就行，不像那边成天还有一大堆文书工作要处理，有时连在一起喝个酒也会喝到一半被叫走。

 

不过再往后，和平久了，那些养精蓄锐后的不稳定的因子又蠢蠢欲动了起来，暗影守望需要处理的事情越来越多，别说和突击队的特工，逐渐连我和莱耶斯都常常会隔上两三个礼拜、甚至一两个月才能见上一面，而一起执行任务更是只有遇上那些难啃的骨头之时，而莱耶斯和莫里森之间的争执也是在此时开始浮上水面。

 

争执的导火索是一系列针对守望先锋的袭击，齐格勒是这样告诉我的。这一系列事件我虽然没有掌握全貌，不过多少也感觉到了不对劲：在短短两年之间，特工被暗杀，技术部门被挟持，机密资料被窃取，暗影守望的存在浮出水面，连舆论都调转风向，开始质疑起守望先锋存在的意义。齐格勒说，莫里森希望能将这个在逐渐崩析的组织重新凝聚起来，就像他在智械危机时所作的那样，而莱耶斯则觉得内部必须进行大清洗，唯有剔去腐肉才能让守望先锋重获新生。

 

“他们的想法其实没有冲突。”我听完她的概况叙述，叹了口气。

 

齐格勒点点头，又摇了摇头。“但是他们已经太盲目了。”

 

 

04

 

我逃过了那场爆炸，重新回到美利坚，回到新墨西哥州，回到66号公路旁，重归法外之徒的身份。与十多年前离开此地时唯一不同的是，在守望先锋时学到的那些，无论有形的还是无形的，如今，它们深深的刻在我的骨子里。

 

有时候，我确实也会想，如果当初莱耶斯提出要找莫里森谈判要求交出守望先锋指挥权时，我没有一走了之而是一起跟过去，是不是结局又会不一样？那场“意外”绝非意外，守望先锋中有内奸一事莱耶斯怀疑很久了，我相信莫里森也一定有所察觉。他们当天究竟谈了些什么，起了怎样的争执，爆炸是如何引发的，如今已经没人知道，真相恐怕将与瑞士总部以及两位当事人一起埋葬在六尺之下。

 

莫里森和莱耶斯下葬的那天我在华盛顿，隔着波多马克河远远地眺望葬礼的举行。我看到不少熟悉的身影，他们低着头，看不清神情，在那片哀伤之中是否暗藏着什么不谐之音，我也难以知晓。毕竟这向来也不是我擅长的方向。

 

爆炸发生的一年后，接近名存实亡的守望先锋正式解散。

 

我开始当起了赏金猎人，以圣特菲为基地，在全美四处游荡，做些我该做的，做些我过去一直在做的。我也听说过有人，似乎还不止一批人，在袭击守望先锋过去的监测站，也不知道是为了什么目的如此行事。毕竟这个庞然大物已经倒塌，它的躯干四分五裂，或许灵魂还活着，可是那些基地之中留下的不过是往日的阴影。

 

但也许被昔日阴影萦绕的并不止那些人，也许我也正是无可避免的其中之一。我决心离开暗影守望的时候却没有销毁通讯器，它至今还藏在我的帽子里。也许我只是想为这段过往留个纪念，也许其实我还在期待着什么。


End file.
